Taking Over Me
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: A song fic mainly centered around Hibiya Chitose.


Taking Over Me  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own CHOBiTS or the song TAKiNG OVER ME.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Okay, so this isn't really what happened...but you never know. It coulda. ^^ Spoilers ahead! If you don't want to know what happened in the ending of Chobits, don't read!  
  
~~~ = song  
  
--- = change of scene/setting  
  
* = A City With No People story  
  
~~~  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
~~~  
  
"Elda..." a figure whispered, walking through the door. Turning on the lights she walked over to a drawer and pulled out a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of her family, before. Tears silently slid down her cheeks and dropped onto the picture.  
  
"No...no...she's Chii-chan now..." She whispered, placing the frame gently back into the drawer, and turning off the lights. She pulled out her futon and undressed, till she was left in her underwear. She lay herself down, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
~~~  
  
"Kanrinrin-san's thing right here is bigger than Chii's! This is Hideki's okazu!" Chii exclaimed, as she bathed for the first time with Chitose.  
  
"Oh my." Chitose smiled faintly, hugging Chii. 'She's so cute.'  
  
"Chii-chan...I hope you find the person just for you." She whispered.  
  
"Chii?" Chii responded, looking up at Chitose, confused.  
  
Chitose smiled, and continued teaching Chii how to bathe.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Chitose and her husband ran to the door that roomed Freya.  
  
"What do you think is happening?" Chitose asked worridly, as they stood in front of the door, afraid of what they might find.  
  
"I..I don't know." Her husband replied, suddenly opening the door to find Elda and Freya holding hands.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, Daddy. And I won't remember anything when I wake up." Elda whispered, as her father held her. "...that does not mean...that I, and Freya inside me, are not still your daughters." Chitose quickly ran to Elda and Freya's side, and grasped their hands, silently crying.  
  
"Daddy..." Elda started, looking up at him in sadness. "...when I close my eyes, take me outside...so that, when I wake, I will not find out about my old life." Chitose looked at her daughter in disbelief, was this really her Elda? her daughter? More tears fell from her eyes when Elda said, "Do not let anyone know I am your daughter." Chitose held both her duaghter's hands close to her heart as she cried her silent tears.  
  
"Leave me somewhere. If I see you when I wake up, Daddy...I might choose you as the person just for me, just as Freya did." Her father looked down at both of them in sadness. His heart ached, how could he just leave his daughters somewhere? Chitose looked sadly at Freya's frail body. "I can't let that happen. I have to find my own special someone." Elda continued, smiling faintly at her mother. Chitose held their hands tighter as she cried more.  
  
"It is sad to leave Mommy and Daddy...but...I will be alright. I have Freya inside to watch over me." Elda said sadly, looking over at her sister's limp body. Chitose moved closer to Elda, hovering over her daughter's face. " We will find someone we can love like Daddy loves Mommy. Someone who will make us happy just by being close to them." Elda said, bringing her hand up and caressing Chitose's face.  
  
"I'll find...someone who loves me even if I am not your daughter. Someone who will love me because I am me. Someone I will love because he is him. That kind of love." Elda whispered sadly, sliding her hand down. "Someone just for me." She whispered as she fell limp in her father's arms. "Elda! Elda!" Chitose exclaimed, grabbing her daughters shoulders and shaking her. No response. "Elda! Why? Why, Elda, why?" She yelled, tears flowing more freely, as she slowly accepted her daughter;s decision.  
  
"Come now, Chitose. That was her final wish, the least we could do is fulfill it, and hope she finds the 'someone just for her.'" Her husband said sadly, comforting Chitose as they carried Elda out.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
~~~  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
~~~  
  
"Kanrinrin-san?" Chii asked, breaking Chitose out of her trance.  
  
"Ne, Chii-chan?" Chitose replied, smiling at Chii.  
  
"Kanrinrin-san looked hurt. Why? Why do you hurt?" Chii asked, looking deeply into Chitose's eyes.  
  
"Be..because...I was thinking about 'good-byes.'" She replied, looking down, trying to hide her feelings.  
  
"Good...byes." Chii repeated, clutching her chest. "It hurts here when I think about Goodbye. Does it hurt there for you too?"  
  
"Y-yes..." Chitose whispered as Chii suddenly wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Goodbyes...hurt.." Chii whispered.  
  
"Yes...they do." Chitose replied quietly.  
  
"Chii does not want to say Goodbye to Hideki." Chii said, breaking their embrace and clutching her chest. "It hurts here when I think of saying Goodbye to Hideki."  
  
"Chii...is Hideki the 'someone just for you'?" Chitose asked, caressing Chii's face.  
  
"I...I don't know.." Chii replied, looking down sadly.  
  
~~~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to love to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
~~~  
  
"Honey..." Chitose said to herself, as she sat in her basement. Once the electricity started wroking again, the moniter in front of her started blinking. Looking up she gasped. "It can't be..." She whispered as she stared sadly at the screen. "Freya!" She exclaimed as she stared at the screen. She quickly got up and ran out of her apartment. Running up the stars to the roof she ran through the door and looked up. "Freya!"  
  
"Mama..." Freya said, looking down at her mother.  
  
"Why? Why are you in this place?" Chitose asked her daughter. Freya looked down sadly.  
  
"What do you mean Freya...how about Chii? Where's Chii?" HIdeki asked, lookig in disbelief at the persocom that looked exactly like his Chii. "What happened to Chii? Chii's former name was clearly Elda. Freya chose not to exist due to her feelings for Hibiya-san's husband!"  
  
"When I was hurt emotionally and was unable to move anymore...when I thought everything was too late..."  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Come here." Elda said to Freya, as she connected them. "Before Freya diasppears...bring Freya's heart inside me. I will protect you. I will protect Freya's heart inside of me. So come inside of me."  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"Freya..." Chitose started, unable to form sentences to explain how she felt. "Is that where you were..." Chitose said sadly, looking up at her daughter.  
  
"Then, Chii? What hapened to Chii?" Hideki asked, taking a step toward Freya. "Hibiya-san! What has happened to Chii?" Hideki asked, looking at Chitose. "I don't know much about Persocons!"  
  
"Chii has diasappeared." Freya said sadly.  
  
"Disappeared?" Hideki gasped.  
  
"Chii has found the 'someone just for her.' There was something she had to do after she found that someone...but she disconnected before completing it." Freya started, looking away from the hurt in Hideki's eyes.  
  
"Disconnected?" Chitose asked.  
  
"Because she found out...that...there are things that can't be accomplished even though a persocon is able to fall in love with a human...that...even though that person loves her back there's nothing she can do for him..." Freya continued.  
  
"That is irrevelant isn't it? No matter if it's human...persocon...or anything else! I fell in love with Chii!" Hideki exclaimed.  
  
"But Chii didn't think of it that way." Freya replied sadly, getting up.  
  
"Chii, can you hear me? You're there right? Come out from there!" Hideki yelled, as Freya walked to Chitose.  
  
"Freya...where's Chii-chan?" Chitose asked Freya, hurt etched in her eyes.  
  
"I can't access her either. Mama...I have a favor. Please dispose of us." Freya replied sadly, looking down.  
  
"What are you saying Freya?" Chitose exclaimed.  
  
"I...fell in love with Papa...when I was hurt emotionally and was inable to move...I tried to let him know my feelings behind Mama's back...but...I couldn't tell him. We are...a failure." Freya said sadly as Chitose looked sadly at her daughter.  
  
"Honey..." She whispered, looking up sadly at the sky. "Motosuwa-san, I'm sorry."  
  
"Eh?" Hideki asked, looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Chobits" Chitose whispered sadly.  
  
"Eh? Chobits?!" Hideki stared at Freya and Chitose.  
  
"Password, voice recognition verified." Freya replied.  
  
"Hibiya-san, what are you thinking about doing?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Looks like that program will end without running." Dita said.  
  
"Master, what are your orders?" Freya asked, turning around to face Chitose.  
  
"Don't do it!" Hideki exclaimed, running in front of Freya.  
  
"Data elimination...as well as...suspend system..." Chitose replied sadly. Hideki stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Chii, stop!" Hideki exclaimed, turning around and embracing the persocon behind him.  
  
"Confirming. Would you like to execute data elimination as well as suspend system?" Freya said.  
  
"Don't do it! Stop, Chii!" Hideki exclaimed, still embracing her.  
  
"Execute." Chitose said as tears formed in her eyes and fell down her face.  
  
"Chii!!" Hideki exclaimed.  
  
"Operation complete." The persocon replied. Hideki fell to his knees in disbelief, as Chitose turned around. And sadly, he watched Freya/Chii follow Chitose to the door.  
  
"Chobits." Hideki said, in the hopes of finding Chii once again. But she kept walking, following Chitose. "Chobits! Chobits! Chobits!"  
  
"That password...it only reacts to my husband and my voiceprint." Chitose stated sadly, as she watched Hideki break. "Chii-chan really loved you...that's why she permanently removed herself. I'm sorry. I ended up giving Motosuwa-san pain afterall."  
  
"It's over. Let us go, too." Dita said, jumping away into the night.  
  
"I was pretty sure that kid would overcome this." Jiima said, putting on his glasses and following her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hideki started, as Chitose and Chii prepared to leave. "I'm sorry...I don't know anything about Chii...that's why I made her suffer...I didn't get to teach Chii what happiness is...If you know where Chii is...will you please let her know? Happiness is...being with someone you like...although we may have painful and distressing events because we are together...but...not being able to be together is more painful! I want to make Chii happy!" Hideki exclaimed as Chitose and Chii turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chitose asked, as Chii stopped walking. Chitose gasped as tears started falling from the persocon's eyes.  
  
*There was once a time when I have lost a valuable thing. My heart still aches...a terribly painful event. Pain...from the remaining painful events after losing a valuable person. But I'm still searching. For one who will like me for who I am. Someone just for me. And...I have found that person. But that is a beginning of something more painful. It's painful being with someone knowing there's nothing you can do for that person. Watching that person in pain is painful...so I disappeared from that person. Because I like him, I disappeared. But still...not being able to see that person is more painful. Not being able to be with that person is more painful. Because I like him...I parted from him. You like him but you're parting from him? That is for the sake of his happiness. Happiness...what is that? Happiness...that is...*  
  
"Hideki..." Chii said, tears still falling. She then started glowing as a light encased all that could be seen. A bright light.  
  
*This is your happiness? My happiness is here? My happiness is only with that person. Although it's painful...although my heart will ache...still I...like that person. Right...I have found it. Chii's happiness.*  
  
"Chii..." Hideki started as Chii ran toward him.  
  
"Chii!" she exclaimed as she embraced him.  
  
"Hideki...Chii is a persocon."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Chii is not human. There are things I can't do. But Chii...wants to be with Hideki!" Chii stated.  
  
"That's right." Hideki replied as they embraced. "I want to be with Chii as well."  
  
---morning---  
  
Chitose walked to the window of her apartment, holding the frame.  
  
"Honey...!" she whispered looking at the picture of their family.  
  
*This town is full of people. This town is full of those things. They all like someone...and are loved by someone. Alot of people...and alot of those things...they live in different places. Within alot of those things and people...that person has found me. That someone found me. He loved me. I am here right now. I am here with that person. We are...happy. I'm...happy.  
  
~~~  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over  
  
~~~  
  
"Chii-chan...gamba te ne." Chitose whispered, smiling, as she watched Hideki and Chii walk off somewhere, together. [gamba te ne[sp?] = good luck/do your best] 


End file.
